Surveillance systems are used for a variety of purposes, including monitoring behavior, activities, or other observable information, and may be located in a variety of places, including inside banks, airports, at busy intersections, private homes and apartment complexes, manufacturing facilities, and commercial establishments open to the public, among others. People and spaces are typically monitored for purposes of influencing behavior or for providing protection, security, or peace of mind. Surveillance systems allow organizations, including governments and private companies, to recognize and monitor threats, to prevent and investigate criminal activities, and to respond to situations requiring intervention.